Reminiscing My Heart
by IMSLES
Summary: Tim and Linda have finally made things official. Tim looks back to the day he planned their first date. Written for NFA's Let Tim Find Love Challenge.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OF ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Reminiscing My Heart

Tim woke in the morning, a sigh of contentment escaping. He smiled as he stroked the arm lying across his chest. He lifted the hand gently smiling at the ring that glistened in the morning light. He'd actually done it. He asked her to marry him; and she said yes.

She stirred next to him snuggling in closer as she turned onto her side. "Morning," she smiled at him barely slitting open her eyes to see him.

He leaned over to kiss her. "Morning to you, too." It was a gentle kiss, neither of them in any hurry to start their day. Both still sated from the night before.

They stared into each other's eyes as their fingers entwined with the hands on his chest. Their silent exchange was filled with flashbacks from the night they'd just shared: from the proposal to ending up back at McGee's apartment. It had all gone so well.

Linda moved closer and rested her head near their hands. She smiled looking at the ring on her finger. She'd never been happier, though she had lots of happy memories she'd shared with Tim.

Her eyes closed as she sighed in her own contentment as Tim's fingers carded through her still short-styled hair. His fingers lightly caressed her scalp. It seemed their lives had finally come full circle: from the young teens learning about love to the college co-eds that found they had to go their separate ways to winning their way back during the date with Thom E. Gemcity. During the journey they realized they were inescapably in love. After surviving through a coma Tim had come to finally decided it was time to plan for their future.

Tim had been so happy to see her again when he picked her up for their date with his author's persona. She had been his first love; the one he'd never forgotten. He smiled recalling their first kiss- a part of a game her friends played that she set him up to be with her. The following night she'd come to dinner and won his parents over with her charm.

It was the day after that dinner that he found himself thinking back to as he held her close. He had wanted it to be the perfect first date.

_~~FLASHBACK…_

Waking up Tim was filled with nervous anticipation. He looked at the sun shining and the blue sky almost completely void of clouds. The idea came to him where he'd take Linda for their date. He nodded to himself thinking it would be perfect.

His mind went through the details as he showered and dressed. Tim discussed his plans with his mom who nodded her agreement as she helped with her part of his plan.

After breakfast he called Linda who agreed to be ready when he came to get her. She loved his idea and did her own planning to make it a memorable time.

Tim changed into his trunks and t-shirt, slipped on his flip flops, grabbed a blanket and towel and went down to the kitchen. His mom handed him the basket she prepared and a bottle of sun screen.

"Make sure to reapply after going in the water," she reminded him.

Trying hard to hide the roll of his eyes Tim gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Mom."

Wise to her son's ways she gave him a light swat, "Don't patronized me. You know how sensitive you are to the sun."

Chastened Tim replied, "I'll remember. Don't worry."

"Have a good time," she wished him as he gave her a wave walking out the door.

Pulling up to Linda's house Tim took a deep breath. He walked to the door thoughts of what he would say to her parents running through his mind. He wasn't sure exactly what they ask him.

He rang the bell and stood erect waiting for it to open. To his relief Linda opened the door and invited him in. Sensing his unease she took his hand to calm him.

"It'll be alright. They already know you, after all," she patted his hand.

That was true. He'd spoken with her parents numerous times in the past, but not as a possible suitor for their daughter.

She led him out to the patio where her parents were enjoying the morning. Her father put down the paper he was reading to scrutinize Tim. Her mother simply smiled warmly.

"Mom. Dad. You both know Tim McGee," Linda introduced him.

"Of course. It's good to see you again, Tim," Mrs. McDermott greeted. Tim shook her hand and smiled nodding.

"Pleasure to see you again, Mrs. McDermot," he managed to reply politely without a hint of the nerves he was fighting. He turned to Linda's father. "Nice to see you again, too, Sir." He shook hands confidently maintaining eye contact.

"You're planning to take my daughter to the beach," Mr. McDermott held Tim's eyes.

"Yes, Sir. It seems like a nice day for a swim."

Before her father launched into his typical 'you better respect my daughter' speeches, Linda decided to rescue Tim, "Come on we should be going," she took Tim's hand and pulled him away from her parents. "We won't be late," she called back to them as they reentered the house.

Tim looked back nervously, not sure I he should've said something more to her folks.

"Sorry about that. My dad, I mean. He's only giving you a hard time. He trusts you," she smiled at him causing all his unease to fade away.

Tim nodded and returned her smile as she grabbed her bag and a towel. He opened the door so she could exit ahead of him and she bowed her head at his gallantry.

Linda waited as he closed the door, so she could walk with him to the car. He lightly took her elbow as they made the short journey. She awarded him with another smile as he held open the car door as she got into the passenger seat.

"Thank you."

Tim simply dipped his head with a small smile of his own and closed the door.

They talked quietly on the drive to the beach. Tim drove to a lot that was sparsely used. From there they could use a more private path to the sand of a more secluded area of beach. He was hoping to avoid most of the crowd that was sure to be gathering to enjoy the cool waters.

Linda arched an eyebrow at Tim's knowledge.

"I like to come here at night and look at the stars. Not too many people are aware of this section being open to the public," he explained.

She wasn't really surprised, but was filing it as one of the interesting tidbits to help her get to know him better.

After he parked the car, Tim hopped out and hurried around to open the door for Linda. She put her hand in the one he offered and stepped out of the car gracefully. She waited while he retrieved the picnic basket and blanket from the back seat. He gave her a look that asked if she was ready. She lifted her arms showing she had her bag and towel simply answering that she was.

Basket in hand Tim folded the blanket over the top and put it between the handles freeing a hand to reach out and hold Linda's. He glanced over to smile at her and was happy to see she was smiling herself.

They meandered through a narrow stretch of the path that caused them to walk nearly sideways. Tim led the way not willing to relinquish the connection they shared.

When they reached the sand they saw there were only two other couples there, each oblivious to the newcomers. Tim found a section of sand that was undisturbed near a wall of rocks that separated their area from the more popular section of beach. The wall extended out into the water about twenty yards, so they could wade into the water still unseen by the crowd.

Together they spread out the blanket and laid their towels out on it before they sat down to relax. A quiet hung in the air between them as they sat side by side looking out at the water which was relatively calm, a gently surf lapping at the shore.

Tim sat with his knees bent, his feet flat in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands hanging limp between his knees.

Linda had her legs stretched straight out leaning back slightly on her straightened arms. She leaned her head back to feel the sun on her face enjoying the comfortable silence that she and Tim shared. She marveled that they couldn't have asked for a more perfect day. The blue sky seemed impossibly high, the sun a vibrant yellow. Even the waves gave a color of silver white in the foam left along the shore.

She saw Tim reaching for the sunscreen and offered, "Would you like me to get your back?"

His cheeks reddened as he thought of her soft gentle hands on his skin. "Thanks," he nearly whispered as he handed her the bottle.

Linda smiled at his shyness. It still amazed her that someone who was so smart beyond his years possessed such innocence. She squirted a dollop of lotion into her palm, and then rubbed her hands together before pressing her hands to his shoulders.

She shook her head when she found herself hesitating to move her hands lower down his back. "Could his shyness be contagious?"

Not that she was a wild girl herself. Even though she had a self-assuredness and came off as uninhibited, she wasn't all that experienced in the physical sense. As a matter of fact she had avoided the few opportunities that had presented themselves. She wanted her 'first time' to be special and with someone that really cared about her, as corny as that idea seemed to some of her friends.

Certainly none of the boys she'd dated had come close to matching her ideal. They were more concerned about their reputations, their buddies and what them they'd be playing against next, than what she thought or felt or wanted.

When she finished with his back, Tim looked over his shoulder. "Thanks. Would you like me to return the favor?" he blushed.

Linda loved to see his face with all that color. "Sure," she moved to situate herself in front of him as he got on his knees and squirted the lotion on his hands.

He lightly spread a thin layer of lotion on her skin with his fingertips, before he relaxed enough to rub it into her skin. Her skin was warm from the sun and smooth under his gentle touch.

Linda closed her eyes reveling in the barest of intimacies. She knew Tim would be just the guy she could give herself to. Not right away, but it could happen. Maybe while they were at MIT together. Maybe.

Suddenly, before she was ready his hands were gone. She looked back at him to see him rubbing the last o the lotion on his hand on his thighs.

"How about a quick bite to eat before we go in the water?" Tim suggested.

"Sounds good," Linda nodded.

As Tim began to put out the contents of the basket, Linda smirked and shook her head lightly. Only Tim would share a picnic lunch with real plates and silverware along with linen napkins.

He arranged everything on the blanket and tilted his head at her obvious enjoyment. He looked at the display he'd set up seeing that it looked a bit too much, but exactly what he expected from his mom.

"My mom packed it up. We don't have to be so fancy," he reached to put away the finery.

"No. No," Linda put her hand on his arm to stop him, "I think it's perfect."

Tim smiled shyly. "Well then shall I pull out a corner for you ma'am," he pulled the blanket out to erase the wrinkles from when they'd sat earlier.

"Well thank you kind sir," she bowed her head and sat as daintily as possible. Then they both laughed at their antics.

Lunch consisted of finger sandwiches, celery with peanut butter, grapes and lemonade to drink.

"I think your mom is terrific Tim," she spoke with gratitude as she wiped a bit of peanut butter from the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah I think she's pretty cool myself. You know, for a Mom and all," Tim replied with a touch of pride.

They worked together to pack up the dishes and sat again to let the food settle before heading into the water. They shared some light conversation, admiring the beautiful weather and all the beach had to offer.

"So are you looking forward to graduation?" Linda asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm excited about going to MIT and exploring all they have to offer. Computers really are the key to the future."

"I couldn't agree more," she nodded. "I'm hoping one day to run my own company based on computers."

"Really?" Tim asked surprised yet intrigued that her interests ran side by side his own. "I'm hoping to bring the Navy into the 21st Century with top-notch computer software."

Linda nodded. She wasn't surprised that Tim felt a closeness to the Navy. Heck as Navy brats it's almost an inherited trait to be loyal to the service.

Tim surprised her though when he added, "I think computers are going to play a large part in the investigations of crimes, too. Data bases can be created to store finger prints and I don't doubt facial recognition software will be too far behind."

"Huh. You've thought a lot about this stuff?" she tilted her head contemplating the complexities of the boy she found so simple before his revelations.

"Sure. I want to know that what I'm studying will be useful."

"That makes sense. I guess my plans are a little mundane considering."

Tim smiled, "I don't think anything about you could be construed as boring."

It was Linda's turn to blush. "Oh, Tim you really do say the nicest things." She stood and held her hand out to him. "Come for a swim with me."

Tim took her hand and helped her as she pulled him up, and then chased her to the water passing her and jumped toward the water turning in the air to face her before landing in the water backwards into an oncoming wave. She laughed as he surfaced wiping the water from his face sharing in her laughter. He pulled her into the water and they played and swam as the sun inched lower in the sky.

They returned to the blanket and dropped onto their towels tired from the energy spent in the water. They both wore looks of joy, just happy being together with no interference from the few others sharing the secluded space.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Linda breathed. "It was perfect."

"I've always liked coming here, but I've never seen anything as beautiful as I have today," Tim ran his fingers through Linda's wet wavy hair.

Linda didn't know how to respond to that with words, so she moved a little closer and gently kissed Tim on the side of his mouth.

He grinned and positioned himself so he was looking directly in her eyes. "I've had the best day. Thank you," he kissed her softly on her lips, but left them there not wanting to break the connection they shared.

~~END FLASHBACK

Tim smiled with that memory knowing that connection never really ever broke even during the years they spent apart. Looking into his wife's loving eyes he knew it was a connection that would never break.


End file.
